Windows Codename "NextOmega"
WIP. Add more information and add screenshots. Windows Codename "NextOmega" is a operating system released in 2020. The development was long, since the development was resetted two times. Version history This is the entire library of all betas. Alphas (Build 2412) Pre-Alpha (Build 2425) An early build, back from the Mantis era. Calls itself Windows Whistler (but in some of the places it says Windows 2000). Alpha (Build 2438) A later build, now calls itself Mantis, but some places still say Windows Whistler, or even Windows 2000. Alpha 1.5 (Build 2440) This bulid has small branding changes. Alpha 2 (Build 2448) Now the installer is changed, and the new branding is nearly everywhere. Reset Start (Build 2450) The development had many problems, like bugs, memory leaks, and many other things. So the development was resetted after this build. This build has only a few differences, like removing some things, etc. (Build 2464) (Build 2486) Developer Preview (Build 3015) A post-reset build, has a lot of changes, also new boot screen, not the Windows 2000 one with Windows 2000 changed onto codename Mantis. Betas Beta 1 Preview (Build 3021) Added new things like: Luna, IE 6, and other things. Beta 1 Preview 2 (Build 3027) Some little changes, new bootscreen (new logo added), etc. Beta 1 (Build 3034) New bootscreen (completely changed), new installer, and now most of the places now say Windows Codename "Mantis" instead of "Windows XP". Beta 2 Preview (Build 3040) Now it has a new wallpaper (saying "The next evolution starts now."), and was released as a normal version, and as a server one. Beta 2 (Build 3050) Now the bootscreen is changed (it says "Beta 2" now), and has the color in the wallpaper changed to green. Beta 2.5 (Build 3055) Now has a new start menu, and has grey colors in the installer. Beta 3 (Build 3062) New boot screen saying "Beta 3", and new icons. Beta 3.1 (Build 3069) Now the wallpaper is changed to say "mantis beta 3.1", and now some more icons were changed. Beta 3.5 (Build 3073) Small changes, also now the Windows logo on the start button is now white. Beta 4 (Build 3081) Now the bootscreen is completely changed, and the wallpaper is changed. Also has the Silver theme by default. Beta 4.1 (Build 3088) Small bug fixes. Beta 5 (Build 3100) Now has a updated version of the Luna theme, and has an colored Windows logo in the bootscreen. Test (Build 3100.9) A strange build, boots into the command prompt. Possibly an WinPE test. Beta 6 (Build 3108) Many new changes. Also new, is an new theme, NEXTLuna. Beta 7 Preview (Build 3119) New wallpaper. LunaNEXT changed. Beta 7 Preview 2 (Build 3121) Small bug fixes Compile dates Build 2412 - 6-11-2000 Build 2425 - 12-12-2000 Build 2438 - 22-12-2000 Build 2440 - 28-12-2000 Build 2448 - 5-1-2001 Build 2450 - 18-1-2001 Build 2464 - 12-2-2001 Build 2486 - 26-2-2001 Build 3015 - 12-4-2001 Build 3021 - 18-6-2001 Build 3027 - 20-11-2001 Build 3034 - 16-3-2002 Build 3040 - 23-3-2002 Build 3050 - 3-4-2002 Build 3055 - 16-4-2002 Build 3062 - 5-5-2002 Build 3069 - 22-5-2002 Build 3073 - 10-6-2002 Build 3081 - 9-7-2002 Build 3088 - 18-7-2002 Build 3100 - 2-8-2002 Build 3100.9 - 5-8-2002 Build 3108 - 18-8-2002 Build 3119 - 24-8-2002